


For Granted

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim gets jealous of his partner's male date, Blair decides to find out why and do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Granted

## For Granted

Grey

Author's website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimers: The guys don't belong to me, which is really a shame. 

Notes: This story first appeared in COME TO YOUR SENSES 6 in May 1998. 

Summary: When Jim gets jealous of Blair's male date, the guide decides to figure out why and do something about it. 

* * *

For Granted  
by Grey 

"Lord, you look gorgeous. Come on and sit down here before I get arrested for cannibalism in Cascade." Ted Davis patted the seat of the curved booth just before Blair Sandburg scooted in beside his old friend. 

"It's been a while, man. I was surprised to get your call. How long have you been back in town?" 

"Only got in yesterday. Finished the job in San Fransico and thought I'd come back and see Mom." 

Nodding with a nostalgic smile, Blair asked, "How is Lorraine? Last time I saw her she was getting ready to go on another book tour." 

Leaning back, the tall, muscular blonde stretched an overly familiar arm behind Blair's shoulders and rested it there. The young anthropologist took notice, but didn't say anything. "Well, you know Mom. She's either writing or going around trying to get people to read that stuff." 

"That stuff? Ted, your mom is one of the most important voices in the women's movement today. She's the one who keeps telling everyone not to sit back and get complacent." 

"Yeah, I know, Blair. She's my mom, okay. Don't preach her message to me. I've heard it all my life. You and she can shoot shit with the best of them. Lord knows when you two get together, I might as well not even be there." Putting on his best pouty face, Ted leaned closer. In a breathy whisper, he teased, "That's why I'm not taking you to see her. I want you all to myself." 

Suddenly uneasy, Blair backed away slightly to give a more comfortable distance. His movement provoked a serious frown. "Hey, what's wrong? You didn't go and get married while I was away and nobody told me, did you?" 

Blushing slightly, Blair looked out across the small restaurant and signaled for the waitress. No more personal comments passed until after the young woman left. "So, what's going on, Blair? Why are you so fidgety? It's not like I'm a stranger trying to pick you up or anything." 

"I know, man. I'm sorry. It's just that we haven't seen each other for six years." Avoiding eye contact, Blair sipped his water. 

"So? You didn't answer my question earlier. Are you with someone? Is that why you're not even acting like you want to be here?" 

"No, it's nothing like that. I don't know. You were always more demonstrative in public and back then, I don't guess I minded much, but things are different now." He pushed back a stubborn brown curl, looping it behind his left ear. The row of golden loops glinted in the low lights, tiny beacons against flesh. 

Dark brown eyes studied him, the lean face slightly tilted as if to focus on the meaning of a obscured painting. "How are they different other than we're both older? I'm not with anyone, but I get the feeling you might be even if you aren't saying it. What's his name?" 

"I told you it's not like that. I'm not WITH anyone. But more people know me now and not many know that I'm bi. Most think I'm straight and since you left, I pretty much have been exclusive to women only." 

Nodding, Ted leaned in. "So, you went into the safety of the closet, huh?" 

A flush of anger tinted his cheeks, but he kept his voice even. "I am not in the closet. It's just that I'm working as a police observer now, and that society is like way butch, you know. I don't want an extra hassle if there's no reason for it." 

"Police observer? You? When the fuck did that happen?" 

"A couple of years ago." 

Ted sat back abruptly and after a few moments snorted to himself. "Hell, I'll bet Naomi loved that. Her Blair dancing with the pigs." 

His voice tight and defensive, Blair struggled to keep from being too loud. No reason to give the other patrons an extra floor show. "She happens to be okay with it." 

"Come on, Blair, this is me you're talking to. No way, Naomi would be okay with you being with the cops. Pigs, violence, and guns? No way. You always did like to, what did you used to call it, obfuscate. Yeah, well, cut the shit and tell me the real reason you're so skittish around me. Did I grow warts or is there someone else?" 

Just as he started to respond, the waitress brought the salads. Staring down at the greens, Blair discovered his once huge appetite no longer existed. The heat of anger curbed, he spoke calmly to his ex-lover. "It's not you, Ted. You're still as handsome as ever. It's just that I don't think there's much future in reliving the past. Besides, last time we talked about us, you were busy running out of town about as fast as any jet could carry you. Correct me if my memory is playing tricks, but wasn't it you who said that any relationship between us other than being, now let me get this right, 'fuck-buddies', would be pointless?" 

Grimacing, Ted pushed his food out the way and leaned closer to speak. "Man, leave it to you to remember only the stupid things I ever said. Look, I'm sorry I said that shit. I was on the verge of a big move and we were so close, it scared me. I should never have said all that. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Pulling his hand back from the other man's testing touch, Blair moved a little further away. "Not here, man. I know you were scared back then. That much was pretty obvious. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt though." 

"I know. I was a prick and I'm sorry. So, if you're still pissed, why did you even come tonight looking like some ad for my favorite wet dream?" 

"Man, keep your voice down. People don't what to hear that stuff." 

"Don't worry. If you'll notice there aren't many people here and those who are, have their own little romances going on. Now, Blair, Mr. Master of deflection, tell me why you came here tonight if you really are still angry and don't want to see me?" 

Blair shifted nervously and then picked up a fork. He avoided eye contact by aiming at a wayward cherry tomato and then moving it all over his plate. "I guess I was curious. I sometimes think about how my life would've been so different if you'd asked me to go with you when you left." 

"Go with me? Would you really have considered going?" 

"Maybe. It was so weird. I mean, I was the one usually on the run, and with us the roles were switched. I have to say, I didn't much care for being dumped." 

Shaking his head, Ted kept his words to himself as the waitress delivered the spaghetti and breads. Lifting a glass of wine to his lips, he sipped. After a long moment of silence, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Blair. I never meant to hurt you. I really did and do care for you. I guess it's too late to hope for a second chance, huh?" 

Glancing up, his eyes a bit too bright, Blair studied his ex-lover's face. "A second chance at what? Are you saying you want to try a relationship or just another run at a warm body?" 

"You were never just a warm body, Blair. Never." Putting the wine glass down, he stared intently as the younger man. "I want to get out of here. Let's go somewhere so we can talk, and I mean really talk about this stuff. I don't want another night to pass with you believing I never cared for you. I can't tell you what I need to say here. Please, will you let me take you somewhere so we can just talk?" 

After a long moment and several deep breaths, Blair finally nodded. Suddenly, his clear vision of himself and his place in the universe twisted and fell dead to the earth. 

* * *

"It's 3 A.M., Chief. Where the hell are you?" Jim Ellison paced the loft, moving from kitchen to the window over and over again like an unfed cat. Normally he didn't worry about the coming and goings of his guide, but tonight Blair had seemed anxious before he left. In addition the secretive nature had been out of place. His young friend usually made a point of letting him know who he'd be with and when or if he'd be back. Not tonight. Tonight, he'd almost tried to sneak out. Something was definitely not right. 

He stopped abruptly when he heard the steps heading towards the outside of the door. Blair's key clicked and he entered quietly, tiptoeing inside. Flipping on the light, a slight movement from the kitchen startled him. "Jim? What the hell are you still doing up? Oh, man, please tell me you're not waiting up." 

"Of course, I'm not waiting up. I'm always still dressed and awake in the middle of the night. Where the hell have you been anyway? Is the phone broken again?" 

Shaking his head, not believing the hostile attitude, Blair shut the door behind him trying to keep a steady control on his nerves. His insides shook from the confusion of the last few hours. To come home to a pissed off sentinel seemed too much to handle. 

"First off, Jim, I'm a grown man and I don't have to report to you if I'm going to be late. Second, I didn't call because I didn't want to wake you. That, of course, was a stupid assumption, huh?" 

Jim stood up straight as he took a big whiff of his guide. Sex? Not only did he smell semen, he smelled a different flavor of semen. Damn. A giant mental fist belted him in the gut. His best friend had slept with another man and it wasn't him. Double damn. A quick anger snaked through his tongue before he could stop it. 

"I know you're a grown man, Sandburg. That's not the fucking point. We've been working on the Stanton case now for two weeks and we've got an early call this morning. Not only that, Stanton's brother Jason has threatened you personally. Don't you think it might make a little sense to let me know where you are just in case something might happen?" 

Suddenly sheepish, Blair shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't think about that." 

"Hell no, you didn't think about it. You were too busy trying to get laid as usual. Damn table leg is going to get your ass killed one of these days, and I don't want to be the one to ID the body." 

"Jesus, slow down there, Jim. Hold up. What the hell are you so mad about? Just because I forgot to call is no reason to act like an ass." 

Moving closer, fists barely held to his side, Jim hissed. "I'm an ass? Yeah, I guess I was the one out screwing who knows what while your partner had no clue if you were dead or alive. I don't think I'm the ass here, Sandburg. It wasn't my ass getting screwed." 

"Oh, shit." Blair paled as he realized that Jim somehow knew he'd been with another man. 

"Well, that about says it all." Turning away, he spoke back over his shoulder." I'm going to bed. Be up and ready to go downtown by 7. Simon wants to go over the Stanton files before we question the brothers, Burt and Jack." 

"Jim, wait. I'm sorry. It's not what you think." 

"I don't want to hear about it. Just take a shower and get rid of that stink before I get sick. And don't wear those clothes again until you've tripled washed away his scent." 

"Come on, Jim. Wait up. We need to talk. Let me explain." 

"Shut up, Chief, and I'm not kidding here. Your life is your own. I don't give a fuck who you fuck. Just don't drag his stench back here and rub it in my face." 

"Jim, please." 

"I said no. I have to get some sleep or I won't be worth shit in the morning. You, being used to that feeling, shouldn't mind dealing with exhaustion, too." 

Stepping back as if slapped, Blair eyes stung as he fought down his pain from the brutal words. He watched silently as Jim stomped up the stairs to sleep alone. Choking back his own thick hurt, he realized he had made a huge mistake. All this time he'd been in love with Jim Ellison, he'd never once imagined that his best friend could love him back. Now he knew he'd not only been wrong, but that he had a lot of work to do. He had to figure out some way to get the most stubborn sentinel alive to actually admit he loved another man without getting killed in the process. 

* * *

"So, do you think that Burt is involved or not?" Captain Simon Banks chewed impatiently on his unlit cigar while he waited for his best detective to respond. "Jim? You paying attention here?" He snapped a loud pair of fingers. 

"Sorry, sir. I was just wondering where Sandburg went to." 

"Forget the kid for a minute and pay attention. Who do you think is the more likely candidate for accomplice, Burt or Jack?" 

Still looking out through the slatted blinds trying again to spy his partner, Jim answered absently, "Most likely Burt. He was way too nervous when we questioned him last time. Jack, on the other hand, handled himself like he just didn't want to be bothered by any more trouble." 

"Yeah, I guess it would be annoying to have Burt, Jason, and Patty Boyd as brothers. I think I'd ask to be adopted." 

"Yes, sir." 

His indifferent voice prompted Simon to come out from behind his desk still carrying an open file. Standing next to his best man, the captain watched as Jim watched Blair Sandburg settle behind the computer terminal at the detective's desk. As the young man shuffled papers and turned to typing, Simon cleared his throat. "Jim, would you like to tell me what the hell's going on with you this morning? What's up with the Sandburg's the center of the universe routine?" 

"What?" Shaking his head to clear his vision, Jim reached over and closed the blinds. 

"You want to tell me what's going on?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Jim, I've seen you go days without sleep before, but I've rarely seen you this distracted. Besides, it was pretty obvious that you and the kid weren't speaking this morning, but you've been completely focused on him the whole time anyway. This isn't like you at all. What the hell's going on? Did something happen you're not telling me about? Did the kid do something?" 

Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to decide what he should or shouldn't say. How could he explain something he didn't understand himself. "It's nothing big. We just had a misunderstanding. I said some things I shouldn't have." 

Standing straight, hands on his hips, Simon nodded. "And now you don't know how to say you're sorry? I know it's hard, but you're a bigger man than that. What did you two argue about anyway?" 

Blushing Jim walked over to the window to look out over the city. Impatient for spring, the still bare tree branches reflected his spirit. "It's personal, Simon. Just suffice it to say, I was an ass and stuck my nose where I shouldn't have." 

"Well, Sandburg's still around, so it couldn't have been totally unforgivable. Let me guess, you didn't like someone he was dating?" 

Shocked, Jim looked up. "What makes you say that?" 

"Yeah, I'm right. Hey, you never like anybody the boy dates. Granted, he does seem to date A LOT of women. But look at it this way. He's still young. He's not like us. He's still got all those wild oats to sow." 

Smirking sadly, Jim shook his head. "I think he's given more than his share, Simon. His love life is a damn train wreck. It's hard to just sit there and watch, you know." 

"True, but it's his life, Jim. His mistakes are his own." 

"I know that. I just let my mouth get ahead of me sometimes." 

"Well, I really think Blair could understand that phenomenon, don't you? Lord knows, that's happened to the kid once or twice." 

"No doubt. I guess I'd better swallow my pride and go take care of this." 

"You better. I expect some work done around here and it's pretty much stalled until you do what you have to. Go take the kid to breakfast. I hear humble pie is edible this time of day. When you're done, go get Burt Stanton and see what you can do about bringing down Patty Boyd." 

"Yes, sir. Thanks, Simon." 

"Go away, Jim. Some of us have to work around here." The captain shook his head in amusement as his best detective walked out to talk to his partner as though he were going to a hanging. He'd give anything to have a live wire on those two for the rest of the day. Turning away, he smiled as he realized he really needed to get a more active personal life. 

"This isn't necessary, Jim. You don't have to buy me a late breakfast to say you're sorry." 

Annoyed by insightful discovery, he argued. "Who said I was sorry? Can't I just buy you a meal without some ulterior motive?" 

"Come on, man, you're not talking to some punk felon. I know you." 

After chewing the rubbery eggs a few more times, Jim swallowed. "Well, guess I don't have to actually say it then, huh?" 

Grinning in relief, Blair leaned back, arms crossed. "Words mean a lot, Jim. Both the good and the bad. You had your share of bad last night." 

Grimacing at memory, Jim relented. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was totally out of line. It just surprised me that's all." 

"What, me being out late or that I was out with a guy?" Choking on the new bite of toast, Jim gulped some orange juice to clear his breathing. "Sorry, man. Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, fine." His voice still husky with irritation, Jim drank some water before he finally spoke. "I just took it for granted that you were, you know, straight." 

"That would probably be because I've only dated women since you've been around. There's no reason for you to have thought otherwise." 

"Anyway, I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. It's none of my business who you see, no matter what gender." 

"You're right, it's not." Blair uncrossed his arms, his face more gentle as he leaned in. "But, Jim, I have to know why it obviously bothered you so much. I mean, I've come home late from dates before. Hell, I've not come home at all at times, and you've never reacted like this. Why is this different?" 

Studying his plate as if it could answer some great mystery, the older man refused to meet his partner's gaze. "I don't know. I think I surprised myself almost as much as I surprised you." 

"Really? I don't get it. I never seen you show a homophobic tendency, ever. You've always been totally fair. I've heard fag jokes and people use the word queer and you just stop it before it goes any further. Nobody messes with that shit around you. Then all of a sudden last night, I'm faced with this guy I don't even recognize. 

"You've got every right to be pissed. I guess, I was just disappointed that you never confided in me, never told me that you sometimes did that." 

"Did what? Sleep with a guy?" 

"You know what I mean, Blair. I have no idea why this makes me so damn uncomfortable, but it does. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I reacted like that." 

Picking up the mug of hot tea, Blair brought it to his lips slowly. Very quietly, he whispered, "I'm not." 

Jerking his head up, Jim looked into an intense pair of blue eyes. "What?" 

"I said, I'm not sorry. I may end up shooting myself if I'm totally wrong here, because, lord knows, I don't want to screw up our friendship, but I have a feeling I know why you acted like such a butt." 

"Okay, Einstein. Let's hear your theory." 

"Is it possible you were a little jealous? Maybe even a little threatened by me being with another guy?" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about the fact that when I date only women, you don't like it, but so far there's been no real threat to us because, let's face it, my love life is a train wreck." 

Jim smiled at the consistent description of his friend's ill-fated affairs. "Hey, can I help it if you have no judgment at all when it comes to the fairer sex. I mean, really, Chief, you do seem like a glutton for punishment sometimes." 

Sipping his tea, Blair ignored his friend's obvious amusement. Then he narrowed his conversation back to the point at hand. "So, the women are no threat, but the guy last night, well, he could be." 

Jim's cheerful expression vanished. In a serious tone he asked, "Who was he?" 

"An ex-lover. Ted and I broke up 6 years ago when he left to continue doing research. The details don't really matter much, but he was in town to visit his mother and he wanted to get together." 

"For old times' sake?" The strain rang clear in his voice. 

"Something like that. Anyway, when we started talking, we got a little carried away. I didn't really mean for anything to happen, but it did." 

"You don't have to tell me about it, Blair. It's personal." 

"Yeah, it is. Very personal. At one time in my life, I really loved him, but he left. He more than left, he dumped me, and I never really had anybody else I could love or trust until you came along." 

"What?" The air around him closed in and thickened. Breathing under water would've been easy compared to breathing next to Blair at that moment. 

"I don't know what else to call it. It's like my whole life revolves around you." 

"That's not true." Vision narrowed to a single band of light. Buzzing filled his ears, but he could still hear his friend's soft, compelling voice. 

"Yes, it is. You just take it for granted that I'm going to be there no matter what. If there's work at school, it comes second to what ever's going on with your work." 

"I thought it was our work, Chief? I mean, it is your dissertation." 

"Sure, but, like I said I could've written ten of those things by now. That's not the reason I hang around and you know it. I was only supposed to stay in the loft a week and here it is years later and I'm still there. Why is that?" 

"Do you want to move out?" A desperate crackle tinged the words. 

"Of course not. You're missing the point. We're connected, you and I. Call it friendship, sentinel and guide, call it love. Whatever it is, it's pretty much kicked my ass so that no other relationship can have a chance." 

"What about this Ted person?" 

"Ted person is gone. He should never have come back and what happened between Ted and me last night was a mistake, a big one, but it was mine. I'm sorry it happened, but it's over. What I don't want to be over is us. Jesus, Jim, I love you and don't say it's hero worship or a big brother complex, because it's not." 

"What about best friend?" Jim's tight shoulders finally eased enough to let him raise up from his tense slump. 

"Well, we are that, but, I swear for me, it's more. After last night, I have a nagging suspicion that it might also be more for you. Help me out here, Jim. Am I totally nuts, or what?" 

"You are a little nutty, but I've gotten used to it." Jim shifted his gaze to his fists on the table. Opening them, he dropped them to his lap and sat up straight. "This is a little too much to process at breakfast, Chief. Why don't we table this discussion until tonight and we'll talk about it then." 

"Oh, man. You're going to make me wait until tonight to let me know if I've totally screwed any chances for something between us?" 

Jim's spoke clearly in his deepest, honey-rich tone. "There's already something between us, Blair. Don't ever doubt that. Whether it's different from what we've imagined so far, well, I don't know. Just give me some time with this. I've never really let myself think about any alternative life styles regarding myself and somebody else, if you get my meaning." 

Smiling, almost bouncing up out of his chair with hope, Blair practically sang. "Oh yeah, alternatives are great, man." 

"Settle down, Chief. It's going to be a long day as it is." 

"Okay, okay. So, what do we have to do?" 

"We have to go see one of the Stanton brothers." 

His face shifted into anxiety. "Not Jason, I hope." 

"No. I don't want you anywhere near that guy, not after his threats." 

"Honest, Jim, I never did anything to provoke him. He just hated me on sight." 

"I know. Though I think that when you petted his man-eating guard dog like he was a pet poodle, it sort of ticked him off." 

"But it was really a nice little Doberman. How was I supposed to know he was a trained attack dog? He didn't attack me." 

"Doesn't matter, Chief. The point is that he blames you for ruining his property." 

"Property? Damn Nazi had the poor thing half starved." 

"Let me finish, Chief. He's dangerous because he's unpredictable. He has a long history of violence and it doesn't help that his brother Patty Boyd is a psychopath. Now, Patty Boyd is our target. What we want to do is go after Burt to see if we can get him to admit being involved in that string of robberies and murders." 

"But what if Jason's involved?" 

"Then we'll go after him, too, but we'll have to be more careful. You've got to stop taming all those vicious attack animals." 

"But I'm good at taming wild things, Jim." 

The older man couldn't avoid noticing the teasing grin on those lovely full lips. "Shut up, Chief. Let's go find Burt Stanton." 

Blair stood and followed Jim out to the truck without another word. In his mind he pictured the variety of taming touches he might want to use later on that night. 

* * *

Walking slowly into the loft, Blair eased himself painfully down to the couch while his partner locked up behind him. "Really, Jim, it wasn't your fault." 

"I should've been more alert. I should've heard the bastard hiding in the warehouse when we were there." 

"But we got him. And I'm okay. I'm not seriously hurt or anything." 

"You could've been killed." Standing by the counter, arms outstretched, hands braced, Jim closed his eyes. His jaw twitching in anger, he fought to control his need to hit something since he couldn't hit himself. 

"But I'm not dead. I'm bruised, but you heard the doctor say nothing was broken. So, stop beating up on yourself. The son of a bitch is behind bars, and with our testimony, he's going to stay that way." 

"But if I'd known he was there before he grabbed you, none of this would've happened." 

"Jim, get over here and sit down. I'd come over there, but I'm a little challenged at the moment." 

Looking up, his eyes misted with pain, Jim shook his head. "I can't. I'm too wired. Jesus, Blair, I almost lost you." 

"Then get over here and prove that you didn't." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Stop pretending that you only want me around for my detecting mastermind and get over here." 

His chest tight, he managed to take in enough air to make the trip without crashing. Settling down next to his guide, Jim turned himself to look at the nasty gash along his left cheek and the ring of purple finger bruises around his neck. Bringing up a tentative hand he lightly touched the circle of damaged flesh. A single tear escaped before he could blink it back in denial. 

"Damn, Chief. I am so sorry." 

Lifting his palm to a stubbled jaw, Blair traced a line around to the chin. A slight oof sound spurred him on as Jim closed his eyes and let his head rest back against the sofa. "Oh, man, Jim you are like so easy here. Why didn't you tell me you liked your face rubbed?" 

"Chief, you can rub anything you can reach." His breathing already thick with earlier concern, he now had to work at sucking in air. 

"Jim, let's be sure about this before you start teasing, okay." 

Opening his pale ice blue eyes, Jim stared intently into deeper blue. "I'm not teasing here, Blair. I've been thinking about this for a while, and today was just the final slam. I know I've taken it for granted that you'll always be around, but I was wrong to do that." 

"Why? I'm not planning on leaving." 

"I know, but what if something had happened today? What if I never got the chance to tell you how I really feel?" 

Still stroking the powerful, square jaw, Blair whispered, "What?" 

"I'd be lost, that's what. I should've told you this before. You mean too much to me to ever let you think I don't love you. Now, don't get me wrong. I've never had a physical relationship with another guy, and that's kind of spooky to me, but somehow I don't really think of you as another guy, but as somebody I trust, somebody I need like water and air, like warmth from the sun. You're my lifeline, Chief. I should've mentioned it before, but I'm lazy sometimes when it comes to admitting what I need. In this case it's you." 

"Geez, Jim. That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said. I know you're always saying that you're not good with words, but hell, you do pretty damn fine when you want to." 

"And when I need to. I want you in my life forever, Blair, not just for this senses thing, but forever. I've never needed anyone like this and it kind of scares me." 

Shifting even closer, his palm open and holding the side of his face, Blair spoke only loud enough for sentinel hearing. "You afraid of your guide, Jim?" 

"Hell, yeah." 

"Enough to surrender? Enough to let me kiss you?" 

Bringing his own hand to cup the outside of Blair's, Jim let his lips feather the soft silk of puffy flesh. "Yes." The vibration of the word traveled to nerves reaching from head to foot to crotch. Mouths together, tongues wrestled and thrust, a fiery wet heat trailed to constricted lungs. Pulling back, Jim tilted Blair's head gently and then licked and nibbled at the bruises around his neck. Small groans tickled his teeth as he raked them lightly to the small hollow of his lover's throat, his lips sucking and nursing behind his tiny bites. 

"Oh, god, Jim that feels so good." 

Stopping to savor his own grin, Jim purred. "Let me make it feel better. Let me taste you, Blair. I mean, I've smelled you for months now, smelled the way you are after you've come home from being with someone else, smelled you after you've jerked off. Let me taste that part of you." 

Blair opened his eyes with concern, his heart pounding like a raging storm in his chest. "Jim, are you sure? I mean, you've never done this before. I don't want to do something like that if it might gross you out." 

"Gross me out? I know people say it should, but it doesn't, not when it's you. Thinking about sucking you makes me so hard I can barely move. This is all so weird for me, but I don't care. It's what I want. You're not seducing anyone here, Babe. This is all me making the decision." Reaching down and rubbing the front of Blair's jeans, alerted him to just how hard his partner tested those seams. 

"Jesus, Jim, I'm too bruised to help out much." 

Putting a tender hand on Blair's injured chest, he shook his head. "Lie back and let me love you." 

Closing his eyes, the young man let himself drift to the delicious flow of sensations. The metal zipper sounded and teased his ears as the scratch of denim slid down his thighs and then off. The tug of underwear slipped under his bottom as cool air breezed across flushed skin. His erect cock jumped when wet heat engulfed him. Tongue tip dipped across the crown and pre-cum flowed in an almost painful fountain. The tight stretch of ache across his abdomen clenched as strong hands stroked inner thighs. Fingers kneaded up his leg around to the back of his ass. Tighter the circles of spinning fire wound around, every nerve, every tissue taunt and pulling up, ready to spring, but not quite. Slender webs of heated glass spun behind squeezed lids as the licking and vacuuming of his cock continued. Each suck seethed and transformed into an airy blow, each slight whisper of heated breath a nip. Belly muscles and thighs suddenly grabbed for finish and thunder and rainbows exploded into the expanse of space. Breathing and awareness melted, cooling into obsidian glass. 

Several minutes later, air reentered his lungs. Gasping as the warm shelter of mouth left him to chill, Blair found his voice. "My god, Jim." 

"I'll settle on just being a sentinel, not a god." Smiling widely, overly pleased with himself, Jim leaned over and kissed his guide's swollen lips. The salty tang sweetened with the young man's breath. "I love you, Chief." 

"Damn, and I thought I was going to have to talk you into something." 

"Sorry to disappoint. Didn't mean to be an easy conquest." 

"Disappoint? If I were anymore disappointed, I'd be dead from heart failure. Thank god you haven't been practicing." 

"That comes later, Chief." 

"God, I think I already did that." 

Laughing quietly, Jim reached up and pulled the red afghan from the back of the couch and covered his new lover and himself. Cuddling in close, careful of his bruises, he drew the smaller man to snuggle against him. Jim's strong and steady heartbeat brought a bonding cadence to the union. 

The sentinel rested his chin lightly on the top of soft brown curls, their unique wild scent drifting up. Cushioned there together, embracing the man he loved, he finally knew the definition of soul. He held it tenderly, nestled forever in his arms, his guide and his meaning. 

The End 


End file.
